I Love You Baloo
by lilcubrub
Summary: This is an excerpt from a book I'm writing. It is about a young man named David who was the only survivor of a plane crash. He befriends a bear named Baloo and they eventually fall in love. This excerpt is the point of the story where they realize that their love is more than just a friendship. This is my first fan fic.


I was awaken by the feeling of Baloo's soft paw on my face. I pretended to still be asleep knowing he probably didn't mean to wake me up. He stroked my hair and covered me with a large leaf.

"Baloo, get over here." Baggy whispered.

"What is it Baggy?" Baloo walked over to him.

"You realize he can't stay here, right?"

"Why not?"

"Well, because man is not meant for the jungle. You know that."

"Of course they are. He fits perfectly here."

"Baloo, don't make this harder than it needs to be." His voice was getting louder.

"Oh Baggy, you worry too much."

"Baloo, do you love him?"

"Of course I do!"

"Do you want what's best for him?"

"More than anything!"

"Then take him to the man village."

"But, I don't want to let him go."

"Trust me Baloo, it's for the best."

Baggy ran away. I heard Baloo walk over to me. He sat down close to me but didn't say a word. After a few minutes he walked far away. I opened my eyes and I saw that he was missing. I was a bit worried being there alone, but I eventually fell back asleep.

When I wake that morning, Baloo was still missing. I looked around and he wasn't asleep anywhere nearby. I thought about wondering off, but I was afraid to leave that spot because being alone in the deep jungle without him scares me.

"Baloo?" I called. I got no answer. Many thoughts entered my head. Where could he be? Why would he leave me here? What if something happened to him? "Baloo!" I called again. I still got no answer.

I started to panic. I started to really believe that something was wrong until I heard a ruffle behind me. I turned around and it was Baloo with an arm full of fruit. "Hey buddy."

"Baloo, you have no idea how worried I was." I said tearing up with both happiness and anger. Maybe Baggy was right. Maybe I shouldn't be in the jungle.

"Sorry David," he said with a half-smile, "Eat up, we have a long day ahead of us."

We ate all the fruit and started walking. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, it's different…" he said.

Knowing where he is taking me I said, "I'm sure it will be fine." I smiled at him trying to cheer him up. He gave another half-smile.

We continued to walk for what seemed like hours. It was very quiet between the two of us. We barely said a word to each other. The silence was killing me. I had to break it. "So, how much longer until we get there?"

"We are almost there I think." he said with a frown.

"Okay Baloo, I trust you." He then stopped and looked at the ground. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." he said.

"You and I both know there is something bothering you." I said.

"Oh David, come here." he sighed and wrapped his arms around me. This was the first time we hugged. It felt amazing. I felt so much love coming from him. I didn't want to let go.

"You can tell me Baloo."

"David, you aren't going to like this," he lifted me and set me on a low tree branch so he can talk to me eye to eye, "I'm taking you to…the…" he couldn't finish.

"Man village?"

"Please forgive me!" he said with watery eyes.

"Don't feel bad Baloo. I understand." I said smiling, looking in his eyes.

"You know Baggy. He said…"

"I know I know. I don't belong here."

"I'm going to miss you buddy." he cried.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Well, let's we better get going."

"Okay Baloo."

We walked for about ten minutes. I turned to Baloo. "You know, you should be taking me to the man village because it's your decision, not Baggy's." Baloo didn't say anything. I hated knowing that our last day together was going to be a sad one.

We finally reach the man village. My heart started pounding. What will happen here? Will I even be welcome? So many thoughts entered my brain at once. This was it. This was actually happening to me. "It was nice knowing each other." I told him reaching my hand out.

"You better believe it." he said. He finally smiles.

"Bye." I said holding back tears.

"Bye." he said. He lifted me in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck while he wrapped one arm around my back and the other under my bottom.

"I'll be okay." I said. Tears started flowing.

"I know you will." he said with a big smile wiping my tears with his paw.

He set me down. I give him one last wave goodbye as I headed towards the village. My whole body was tingling. I have never been this scared in my life. I kept walking until I felt a powerful pull on my neck collar.

Baloo grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder like a sack, and started running. Baloo was going so fast that I thought he was going to drop me. I held on as tightly as I could. I had no idea where was taking me, but I didn't care. I was just so glad that he was taking me away from that village.

"Don't worry buddy, nothing is going to break us apart."

He ran with me for about ten minutes and finally stopped at a very large tree. Exhausted, he slid his back against the tree and sat down. He was breathing very fast. He sat me on his belly. His belly was so comfortable. It was so strong yet so soft. He finally began to calm down and relax. "You're safe now." he said with a beautiful smile.

"Thank you." I said. I felt so safe with him. I know this was hard for him not obeying Baggy.

We just sat there for a long time. Looking at each other's eyes with big smiles on our faces. He then puts his paw on my face and says, "I never realized how beautiful you are."

"Really? You think I'm beautiful?" My smile was so big.

"Of course you are," he laughed messing up my hair, "you're adorable."

I felt my private getting stiff. "No, you are!" I laughed and grabbed his big, cute face.

"Awww." He put his arms around my back. I was completely hard now.

We once again just stare at each other until Baloo leans in and kisses me. I was shocked and excited at the same time. He pulls away smiling, but I could see a little bit of worry in his eyes. I let him know that it was okay by kissing him back. His kisses were so wonderful. They were gentle and warm. He didn't open his mouth because of his sharp teeth so it was just a soft, pleasant closed kiss. I pull away and lean on him. I couldn't wrap my arms around his neck because he was leaning on a tree. I put my hands on his shoulders and burry my head in his soft fur.

"I love you Baloo." Baloo gave a deep sigh. "David, I love you."

He wrapped his arms around me and began rubbing my back and I lay there so relaxed on him. It felt so good. Lying on his big, strong, soft body and having him rub my back. It was heaven. He started to breathe slow and deep. I felt my body rise and fall as he breathed. I also started to feel my private throbbing. Before I knew it, I had an orgasm. I wasn't intense; it was just a soft and pleasant one. Fortunately, nothing came out.

"I got you David. I won't let anything hurt you." Baloo whispered. I squeezed him harder to let him know how much that meant to me. I didn't want to leave his arms. I could have stayed there forever.

After laying there for a while I heard Baloo starting to snore. It wasn't a loud snore, but I could tell he was asleep. I found myself falling asleep too. I wasn't long before I fell asleep in Baloo's arms.


End file.
